Streets
by shelby98
Summary: Shuichi has a secret past that he let go for Bad Luck that not even Hiro knows about. Now it's been a few years but Shuichi's getting back in the swing of his old life. The only problem is that Yuki's starting to catch on. What is Shuichi up to, and why didn't he ever tell Yuki or even Hiro about it? And how will Yuki react to find out the secret? *I do not own Gravitation* *Yaoi*
1. Chapter 1

**This came to my head and I just had to write it. Hope you guys like and review! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>A lot of people don't know this but Shuichi Shindou does if fact live a double life. To Yuki and everyone else at NG, Shuichi is a hyper, overly emotional, and (in Yuki's case) an annoying brat. But on the other side of the fence he's the exact opposite, the only thing is, no one know's about that side of him, not even Hiro. Shuichi tries his best to keep it to himself but all that ends one day after work, walking home.<p>

Yuki was in a slump and could not think of what to do for his next book to save his life. Sitting back in his office chair, Yuki took out a cigarette, lit it and leaned his head back, sucking in the nicotine and calmed slightly.

"I see you're in a slump?" Yuki just about died of a heart attack before he turned around to see his brother-in-law leaning against the door frame. If looks could kill, Touma would've been dead long ago.

"Dammit, Touma. You need to stop coming here unannounced and just walking into my house."

"You wouldn't have let me in if I didn't."

"Exactly. What is it? What do you want?" Touma pushed off the frame and walked over to Yuki and leaned on his desk.

"Mr. Shindou left his cell in the studio and I came to return it. Is he not here?" Yuki looked back at Touma in confusion.

"What time is it?"

"5:15, Why?"

"Well Shuichi said he wasn't getting out of the studio until 7. Did he get let out early?"

"No. He got out at 5 o'clock, like he does everyday. I was wondering why it was so quite when I came in."

"Maybe he's with Hiro?"

"I don't believe he is. I saw Hiro and Fujisaki talking over their new song arrangements on my way out. That's when K came out with Mr. Shindou's cell and asked if I could drop it off here."

"Then where is Shuichi?"

"Maybe still walking home?"

"Let's go out and look for him. He probably got jumped or something." Yuki stood up and headed for the door with Touma following behind. Yuki and Touma were walking to the end of the street and about to get there when Shuichi appeared. Yuki sighed and was about to call out to him but then noticed that Shuichi didn't turn down their street. He didn't even glace at it as he walked right on by.

"Wonder what he's up to?" Touma said as he too watched as Shuichi just walked by.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Yuki set off after Shuichi with Touma. Shuichi kept walking and they followed him into another part of town. They followed him for about ten minutes before it was like he disappeared.

"Shit, did you see which way he went?"

"No, I lost him too." Yuki looked around for the pink haired idiot but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Crap. Let's keep waking. We were right behind him, so he couldn't have gotten far. Touma nodded and they both headed in the same direction they last saw Shuichi. They wondered around for almost an hour before they gave up.

"I can not believe we lost him. Where the hell could he have gone?"

"I don't know but you should probably get beck soon."

"Why?"

"Because didn't Mr. Shindou say that he would be coming home at 7 o'clock? He deliberately said that which means he wanted you to believe he was at work. He's up to something."

"You're right. I'm going home and when he get's back I'm going to give him an ear full." Yuki turned to go back when Touma grabbed his shoulder.

"No, don't confront him. We need to find out what he's up to." Yuki thought about it and nodded, but then a thought came to him.

"Ok, but what do I say when I give him his phone?" Touma frowned and thought for a minute.

"Give me his phone. When he get's back I'll wait about ten minutes and then come over to give it to him."

"Alright. Well we better go while we can. We've only got . . 20 minutes before he gets back. Let's go!" They both set off on a jog and got back with 5 minutes to spare.

"Alright, I'll park my car around the corner and watch from a far. Give me the phone." Yuki nodded and gave Touma Shuichi's phone and Touma ran to his car and drove around the corner. Yuki shut the door and went into his study. He had just sat down when the front door opened and the tornado that was Shuichi came barreling in.

"YUKI! I'm home!" _N__o kidding, _Yuki thought and brought up one of his older manuscripts so it looked like he had been writing the whole time. Shuichi came in and hugged Yuki from behind.

"Hey Yuki! What's up?"

"What does it look like?" Yuki asked, already irritated with the brat. Shuichi looked up at the computer screen and got the hint.

"Oh, sorry. You were writing, my bad." Shuichi let go of Yuki and headed for the door. "Anyway, what would you like for dinner?"

"Anything's fine." Shuichi got to the door and smiled back at Yuki.

"Ok! I'll see what we've got!" Shuichi left and Yuki could hear Shuichi as he padded down the hall and to the kitchen where he could hear him humming an unfamiliar tune. Yuki looked back at his computer and brought up the clock.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1 _Ding-Dong, _Right on time.

"I got it." Yuki yelled back to Shuichi, walking to the door and opened it Touma. Touma pretended to make small talk.

"Good evening Eiri. How are you doing?" Yuki got the hint and played along.

"What do you want Touma?"

"That's mean Eiri. Can't you at least say hi?"

"No. Now what is it? I've got a dead line to meet."

"Mr. Shindou left his cell phone at the studio and I was just returning it."

"Oh, Mr. Seguchi! How are you? Is there something we can do for you?" Shuichi came you behind Yuki making him flinch. _Ok, I seriously need to get my hearing check if I couldn't hear Shuichi behind me, _Yuki thought as he looked back at Shuichi then looking back at Touma._  
><em>

"Mr. Shindou, I'm doing well thank you. Actually, you left your phone at the studio today and I was just returning it." Touma reached into his pocket and brought out the phone, handing it over to him.

"Oh! That's where it was! I was looking for it on my way home! Thank you!" Shuichi reached out and took his phone looking relieved, but Yuki believed that it was for more than one reason. 1) He had it back 2) He got it back after he got home and wasn't found out. Shuichi looked back up to Touma.

"Thanks again! Would you like to come in for tea?" Yuki looked back at Touma and narrowed his eyes, but Touma didn't notice.

"Actually I can't. I've got some work to finish and Mika and I are going out for dinner tonight, so maybe another time." Shuichi frowned and looked bummed out, but Yuki internally sighed with relief.

"Alright, maybe next time. I better get back to dinner, have a nice night Mr. Seguchi and Yuki dinner'll be ready in a few minutes. It's just noodles with miso soup and rice."

"Alright, sounds good." Shuichi beamed up at Yuki and turned back into the house heading for the kitchen.

"He seemed relieved." Touma commented in a hushed tone.

"Ya, a little too relieved."

"Agreed. Well I'm off. I actually do have dinner plans with Mika and if I'm late again she'll skin me alive. Well, good night Eiri."

"Night Touma." Touma left and Yuki shut the door heading back for the kitchen where Shuichi was humming that funny tune again. It was weird because it didn't sound like anything he was accustomed to and Yuki was starting to wonder where Shuichi had heard that song. Yuki was walking back to his study when he heard Shuichi's phone go off and he went back to listen in.

"Hello? . . . Oh, hey Itou . . . Nothing, making dinner . . . No, why? . . . Really? Where at? . . . Which warehouse? . . . Ok,What time's the fight? . . . 1am? Hmm, I think I can make it. Who we up against? . . . EH! No way, really? . . . No, I cant believe it. This should be interesting . . . Hmm? . . . Oh, I'm sure I can get out . . . Don't worry I'll be there . . . Aren't I always? . . . What's that suppose to mean?! . . . Anyway so it's at Tokyo Bay, warehouse 8 at 1 right? . . . Ya, ya. I'll see you tonight, ok bye." Shuichi hung up the phone and continued to strain the noodles.

Yuki was completely confused.

_Tokyo Bay? Warehouse? Fight? 1am? What the hell is he talking about and who the hell is 'Itou'? Shuichi Shindou, when I find out what's going on, you are so dead!_ Just as Yuki was about to walk away, Shuichi knocked into a glass, carrying the noodles to the table, and it started to fall. _Great,_ thought Yuki, but Shuichi didn't pay any attention to it and didn't panic like he normally would. Then in a flash, Shuichi brought up his foot and nicked it with his heel, making the glass fly up. Then he turned around, caught it, and placed it on the table.

Yuki stared in shock. _Since when did he have reflexes like that and why hasn't he used them before?!_ Yuki had no idea what to think of this as he stood there starring at Shuichi through the cracked door. He had always thought of Shuichi as a brat who was annoying, clumsy, and extremely overly emotional. To see him be able to do something such as that was absolutely mind blowing and went completely against the mental profile Yuki had made of Shuichi from the day they met.

"Yuki! Dinner's ready!" Shuichi yelling for him brought Yuki out of his conniption and he waited a few seconds before he walked into the kitchen. They both sat down and began to eat. Shuichi had his eyes on his food as he ate as if guilty of something.

"You ok?"

"Huh? Ya, why would you ask?"

"I don't know, you just look down."

"It's nothing. Just, uh, having trouble with the lyrics to the new song I've been writing."

"Oh, alright." Shuichi nodded and then went back to eating and Yuki watched him from they corner of his eye as he went back to eating as well.

_Just what are you hiding Shuichi Shindou?_


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner, Yuki went back to his study and Shuichi went into the living room with his note book and pen like he always does when he's working on a new song. It was always the most quiet time of day when Shuichi was there and usually he would welcome it, but at the moment he couldn't help but think about what he heard and saw in the kitchen. So, apparently Shuichi has incredible reflexes, lies about when he comes home, and . . . That's right! he has an engagement tonight with some guy named Itou, whoever the hell he is. Yuki thought for a minute and then decided to call Touma to see if he had heard of the guy.

"Hello Eiri. So, what's going on?"

"I didn't ask him anything but I didn't over hear a conversation Shuichi had while making dinner. Have you ever heard of a guy named Itou by any chance?" There was silence on the other line for a minute.

"Hmm, can't say that I have. Sorry Eiri."

"It's all right. Also, how long is the Tokyo Bay port open?"

"The port? It closes in a half hour. Why?"

"Apparently Shuichi is meeting this guy there at 1 tonight. You know anything about that?"

"No, I don't think so. What do you think Shindou is up to? You don't think he's cheating on you do you?"

"If he is, you're going to have to find a new lead singer for Bad Luck because I'll kill him."

"Hold on, maybe we're jumping to conclusions. You said he was meeting this guy where again?"

"They've got this whole thing planned out. They're going to meet at warehouse 8 at the Tokyo Bay at 1am tonight. and he also said something weird. Something about a fight."

"A fight?! Why would Shindou get involved in something like that?"

"I have no idea but he, and you are never going to believe this. He was moving the noodles for dinner from the counter and knocked over a glass, but instead of panicking like he normally would, he didn't pay any attention to it. Then he kick up his foot, nicked it with his heel, turned around, and caught like it was nothing! I couldn't believe what I'd seen."

"Wait, Shindou has unknown reflexes? This is certainly interesting. So, what are you going to do about it?"

"You and I are going to meet up at Tokyo Bay and find out what the heck is going on."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because I'm sure you're dying to know what Shuichi's really up to. Am I right? Plus you owe me for nearly giving me a heart attack when you popped in for your little visit."

"Ok, ok, I'll meet you at the gate tonight."

"Alright I'll call you as soon as Shuichi leaves tonight. You better be up."

"Ok, see you tonight at the gate." They hung up and Yuki brought up his manuscript that he still needed to start and tried to find something to write about.

* * *

><p>Around 10 o'clock Yuki heard Shuichi yawn and pad down the hall.<p>

"I'm going to bed Yuki. I'll see you in the morning." Yuki made a grunt of acknowledgement and Shuichi walked to the bedroom. Yuki decided to find out what time Shuichi was most likely to leave and brought a map of Tokyo. He typed in his address and where Shuichi was going and chose walking for transportation. It took a minute but then when the map came up it said that it would only take about 15 minutes to walk so it was most likely that Shuichi would leave around maybe 12:30 so he could get there on time. Yuki decided that he would go to bed at 11 just to give Shuichi a guarantee that he can go. Yuki kept a close eye on the time and tried to write some idea's down for the book.

Finally it was 11 and Yuki saved and shut down his computer before heading to the bedroom. Shuichi was definitely asleep, there was no doubt about that and Yuki got into bed. He made sure to even out his breathing and relax. What felt like an eternity later, Shuichi's phone started to buzz on the night stand next to him. Yuki looked at the clock that read 12:15. Shuichi groaned next to him before reaching on to the night stand and turned off the alarm. Shuichi sat there unmoving until he sighed and got up.

Yuki looked over and noticed that he was already dressed in a tight, black tank top that exposed his mid drift and a few tares in the back, exposing most of it. His shorts were also black, only went half way down his thighs and was skin tight but something easy to move in, and wouldn't ride up. He went into the bathroom for a few minutes and when he came out Yuki almost gave himself away because he came out with black hair and some heavy eyeliner. He walked over to the closet and brought out a box. Opening it, he pulled out a pair of black boots that came up to just came up over his knees and had at least a three inch wedged heel. He also pulled out a pair of black, leather gloves without fingers and put them on as well. He turned so he was facing Yuki but didn't look up from fastening his gloves. Yuki looked him up and down and thought he looked dead sexy. He couldn't help the thought because it was true. Yuki has seen Shuichi in a lot of tight outfits, but nothing compared to what he was wearing now.

Shuichi grabbed a bag out of the closet and grabbed his phone off the night stand, heading for the bedroom door. He looked back at Yuki and smiled sadly.

"I wish I could tell you," Shuichi whispered before he walked out the door and left the house.

_Tell me what Shu? _Yuki thought as he, too, got up and and got dressed. He grabbed his cell and text Touma that Shuichi was leaving now and that he was getting ready to head out. Touma replied not a minute later, saying he was on his way. Yuki finished getting dressed and headed out, walking to Tokyo Bay.

_Now, to find out what you're hiding Shuichi._


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki followed Shuichi down to the warehouses only thing was there was a fence all around the complex with barbed wire on the top. _How in the hell is he going to-_ Yuki's thought was cut short at what he saw. Shuichi ran at a tree near the fence, ran up it and pushed off and over the fence, landing swiftly on the other side like he did this everyday. Yuki was dumbfounded and then a thought struck him . . . _Now how the hell do I get in there? . . . Shit. _Yuki kept walking around to the front of the complex where Touma was waiting.

"Have you been waiting long?"

"No I just got here. Did you see Shuichi go in?"

"Ya, he used a tree and jumped over the fence."

"Oh."

"Ya. Anyway, how the hell are we getting in because I don't think either of us could do something like that."

"Easy, with this." Touma smiled and held up a key. Yuki looked at him for a minute and then back at the gate.

"Only you Touma." Yuki shook his head as Touma chuckled and walked over to the gate unlocking it.

"Now, why don't we find out what our Mr. Shindou is up to, shall we?" Yuki nodded and walked into the complex. "Now, what house did you say he was going to?"

"Warehouse 8. I think it's this way." Touma nodded and they both turned right. It wasn't long before they came up to a warehouse with a large 8 on the side. It was pretty easy find not only because of the too obvious number on the side but also because they could hear deafening music around warehouse 6.

"Um, what do you think is going on in there?" Yuki looked over at Touma who had one of his eye brows raised and blinked a few times.

"I . . . have absolutely no idea and a part of me doesn't want to. But my curiosity is killing me. Let's go." Touma started to walk up to the front of the warehouse and Yuki followed.

"You mentioned that Shindou said something about a fight? Do you have any idea what he meant by that?"

"No. He acted like it was an everyday thing so it can't be that bad right?"

"Well, you did say that Shindou was showing that he had unknown reflexes. Maybe there's more to this then we're looking into."

"What do you mean?"

"Well' let's find out." Touma opened the door and they were instantly blinded with strobe lights and their ear drums blown out. They also noticed the crowd. It was mostly teens around 16 or 17 and young adults in their early 20's. Most likely where Shuichi would be. It was loud and there was an energy that even Yuki had never experienced. Yuki for a second thought for a moment that this was probably what it was like to be inside Shuichi's head.

"What was Mr. Shindou wearing?" Touma yelled over the load throbbing of music.

"You wouldn't recognize him. He was in all black. He even dyed his hair black. I don't see anyone like that though."

"I see. Well why don't I ask around. You stay here."

"Why should I stay here?!" Yuki looked back at Touma and narrowed his eyes.

"Because you're not exactly fond of people and I deal with people like this everyday so I'm better suited for this. Just do what you do best and ignore everyone here. I'll be back." And with that Touma walked of toward a large group not far from them. Yuki decided to take Touma's advice and made his way to the wall where he stood looking over the crowd hoping to see Shuichi in the tangle of bodies that moved with the beat of that god awful music. Not seeing anything Yuki reached into his pocket and pulled his cigarettes, lighting one up and continued to look around. He'd lost sight of Touma and kept an eye out for him too.

Before too long Yuki started to think about what Shu had said. He had said something about a fight and Yuki started to worry about what the brat could have gotten into that he had to go to a fight that was planned and why a place like this? Was it suppose to be a public fight to humiliate the one defeated? Yuki growled at the thought of Shuichi getting hurt when he caught himself in his thought's. He was actually worried about the idiot and was hoping that he wouldn't get hurt. Yuki shook his head. _That idiot has done something to me, I know it's his fault too,_ Yuki thought as he dropped the cigarette bud and stepped on it, putting it out. Then there was a hand on his shoulder and Yuki jumped, turning to see Touma.

"Dammit you need to stop doing that! What's up?" Touma seemed baffled and breathless.

"You're never going to believe this! This place," he gestured around, "these people, it's a gang hang out!"

"A what?!"

"Ya! I asked around and no one seams to even heard of Mr. Shindou."

"How can anybody not? Brat's kinda hard to miss."

"That's also what I thought, but I decided to move on so I asked them about the fight and it's not a real fight it's a-"

"YOOO! What's up!" Touma was cut short as the DJ yelled at the crowd and everyone started cheering. "Alright, alright, it's 1 o'clock and ya'll know what that means!" The crowd started cheering and yelling again and moving to the sides of the room. Yuki looked at Touma in confusion and was about to ask what was going when he just fingers to his lips and then pointed back at the DJ. "Ok, ya'll know that there's a certain score to settle between Vipers and The Lost Ones!" The crowd that had now moved to either side of the warehouse, started to go into an uproar and Yuki was even more confused than before.

"Alright, now why don't we have both crews come on out!" The crowd once again went crazy as two groups came in from either side of the building. All of them were dressed in tight, black and the only thing that made them different were their ages. One group was an all group of teens and the other group was a group of young adults, maybe 19 or 20 years old. "Now, I also hear that there is royalty in the house tonight! Am I right?" The cheering had died down and there were a lot of murmurs going around the room and people were saying 'Who is it?' and 'What is he talking about?'

"Ok, ok, ok! Now for those of you who been with us for a few years you'll know him very well and for those who are a little newer you're about to. Now why don't we have a round of applause THE legend in street dance fighting! BLACK-HEART!" Some of the older crowd went absolutely wild and the younger just looked around as confused as Yuki was until he saw Shuichi jump on stage.

"What the Fuck?! What is Shuichi doing up there?!" Yuki was yelling at Touma trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Well, when I was asking around people said they didn't know a Mr. Shindou but when I gave a general description some of the older crowd said that it sounded like a really old famous guy that competed here, called Black-Heart. And the fight it's not a real fight, it's a street dance battle! Our Mr. Shindou used to be a street dance fighter and by the looks of it, he's going back to it."

"Wait a minute! Shuichi, our idiotic, clumsy Shuichi, used to be a street dancer and now he's going back into it?"

"Precisely." Yuki hung his head as a head ache started to form. Yuki needed sleep, a cigarette, and a drink, badly.

"So what do we do?"

"We watch and see what Mr. Shindou can do."

"You're kidding."

"We came this far so why not?" Yuki looked at Touma and sighed as he looked back at the floor before as Shuichi got off the stage and headed over to the older guys. As Shuichi made his way over to the group Yuki noticed something different about him. He seemed serious and not so energetic which is exactly the exact opposite of what he thought Shuichi would be like. Yuki had expected Shu to be jumping up and down and, if not, literally bouncing off the walls. He didn't get it because for some reason, for the first time ever since Yuki had met Shuichi, he actually looked . . . What was the word? . . . Mellow. What the hell was up with that?!

Shuichi got over to the guys and did a few lazy fist bumps, no smile in sight, and then faced the other dancers.

"Well, why don't we start with the younger group, the unbeatable, Vipers!" The crowd went wild and it began.


	4. Chapter 4

The group that stepped up first got into a square like formation and stood still. Then the music suddenly started and dropped a harsh beat. The entire group moved at once but everyone of them kinda doing their own thing. It was almost like they had no rhythm and didn't know each other. They did a few tricks here and there, a fancy twirl, someone would flip over once in a while. But, they were completely out of sync. It was almost like they had no idea what they were doing. The song ended and the dancers were in all different positions and breathing heavily. They got up and fist bumped each other.

"OK! Now, why don't we have the Lost Ones come out here and show us what street dance fighting, is really all about!" The crowd went crazy and there were a few boo's here and there, but nothing major. Yuki looked back at Shuichi to see him talking with the guys from his group. A few nodded including him and they all headed out on to the floor.

They got into a V like formation and Shuichi was front and center staring straight a head with the most serious look Yuki has ever seen on the boy. He took a deep breath and nodded to the DJ who held up a thumbs up and began the music. At first they just stood there with their heads down and Shuichi's eyes were closed. The song stopped for a few seconds and when it started again the entire group moved as one.

Yuki recognized that it was the same song Shuichi had been humming while making dinner. _He must have been going over the routine in his head. _Watching this group dance, Yuki noticed that the two groups had completely different dance styles. The real difference was that they were all in complete sync and every movement they made was like fluid.

Every move they made seemed to mold into the next one. It was like everything they did was one move. Everything was fluent and Yuki was completely captivated. Touma to his right was in complete awe too. Neither of them would've had the slightest clue that Shuichi was capable of something as amazing and graceful as this. As the song was about to go into its second verse Shuichi ran back to the wall at full speed, ran up it, and flipped multiple times before landing right on a hard base beat and twirled to face the front and continued. Eventually Shuichi made his way to the middle of the group and the others were circled around him and he closed his eyes. The song slowed and started to create suspense. They were still until the song hit the next beat and picked up its pace. Shuichi suddenly opened his eyes as his team mates started to attack him one by one at random. Shuichi easily moved out of the way until they were in a V formation again and continued.

When the song ended, one of the group members knelt on one knee and Shuichi ended up bent over it backwards with on leg in the air and both arms over his head with the other members lined up on either side of them leaning on each other. Yuki couldn't believe what he was seeing. With Shuichi in that position with another guy, it had his blood boiling and Touma had lay a hand on his shoulder to keep Yuki from marching down there and doing something stupid. Yuki calmed as Shuichi stood up with the help of the guy that had knelt down. What really calmed was that Shuichi wasn't smiling like an idiot like any other time he would, which could only mean that he didn't like the position he had just been in. Yuki smirked as Shuichi just walked away and headed over to the bar on the other side if the warehouse.

"Ok everyone, you've got the next 15 minutes to send in your vote on who you think wins this fight." On a large screen next to the DJ a count down came up and long with a phone number. "Now, that's my number. please text in your results and at the end of the 15 minutes, I'm going to hook up my phone to the computer and it's going to tally it up who won. and once that's done it will display it on the screen who is our victor tonight! Now, one vote per person and the computer will sift through it and it will go a whole lot faster if you didn't try vote more than once. So, are you ready?!" The crowd went wild and many were taking out their phones getting ready to send in their votes. "Alright, count down starts now!"

The clock started and the warehouse became quiet as people only whispered and text in their vote. Yuki looked around and spotted Shuichi leaning up against the wall with a bottle of water and the guy who was down on one knee was talking with him. Yuki narrowed his eyes, but no matter what those two were talking, Shuichi didn't smile once. There was a point when the guy started laughing but Shuichi barely even smirked. What's gotten into Shuichi for him to act like this? There was a soft beeping sound next to him and he turns to see Touma texting away.

"You actually going to text in?!"

"Well of course. I am his employer, and it's my job to give him support in any way I can. What about you? Are you going to text in?"

"And why would I do that."

"Because you care for Mr. Shindou don't you? It's your job to except him for who he is." Yuki's eyes widened and Touma just smiled at him, then went back to texting in his vote. "If you're going to vote you better do it quick. The voting will end in 5 minutes." Yuki sighed and fished out his phone before handing it to Touma.

"I'm not as fast as you. If I do it we'd be here all night." Touma smiled and took the phone.

"Understood." Flipping it open and started to text in his vote. Yuki went back to watching Shuichi as he conversed with the other guy. Touma hands him his phone back and Touma starts to just look around.

"Do you think his friends know?"

"I couldn't tell you, Eiri. None of them are here so I can only assume that the answer is no, they don't. Why do you think he's even here? Has he ever shown you signs of a different personality?"

"A different personality? Why would you ask that?"

"Well I was just wondering if maybe he had MPD."

"MPD?"

"Multiple Personality Disorder."

"No I don't think that's what it is. I think maybe he just happen to run into all this and sort of liked it so he kept dancing. My question is, why didn't he tell us? Why didn't he tell me?" Yuki couldn't explain it. When he really though about it he couldn't help feeling hurt that Shuichi kept this side of himself from him. Shuichi supposedly loved him, so why did he keep it a secret from him? So many questions were running through his head and he didn't know what to do. As he watched Shuichi, the other guy motioned to the door and Shuichi nodded and they both started to head over.

"I'll be right back."

"Eiri? where are you going?"

"I'm going to follow them and see what they're up to." Without another word Yuki headed down to the door. When he came out, he didn't see anyone at first and then he heard muffled voices from the side of the building.

" . . . So, you're sure?"

"Ya, it should be finished by Wednesday." Yuki perked up at the sound of Shuichi's voice, but the way it sounded was strange. It was his voice, but not his style of speaking. Usually he's loud happy, but now he's quiet and his voice sounds almost guarded.

"Good . . . hey Shuichi?"

"What?"

"Are you ok? You seem kind of down. You're not getting sick are you?"

"No I'm fine Itou. It's just a lots been going on right now and I'm just a little tired." _So this guy is Itou._

"Trouble with you and your boyfriend?" _Good he knows about me._

"What? No,no. Me and Yuki are fine. I guess." _HUH?_

"What do you mean 'you guess'? Is there something going on?"

"Not really it's just . . . I wonder everyday what if everyone found out and once they did, how would they treat me after words?"

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Well, the only people that know about me are you and the rest of the gang but, even my best friend Hiro, who I tell absolutely everything to, doesn't even know who I really am. I'm always wondering how everyone will react to this. Hiro's probably going to be mad and Yuki . . . I don't even know."

"Come on, how bad could it be?"

"You'd be surprised. Man, if he found out about this, he'd be so pissed."

"Why? You're still you. Why does it matter?"

"You see this is why you can't stay in a relationship to save your life. I don't know how Mira puts up with you."

"Shut up and answer my question."

"Because most of the time I wonder if he even likes me, and if he does, he doesn't like the real me, he doesn't even know the real me. If he likes me, he likes the crazy, loud, annoying me. He wouldn't like me if he found out about this."

_"Because you care for Mr. Shindou don't you? It's your job to except him for who he is."_ Touma's words came back to Yuki and he realized that weather Shuichi is an annoying brat or a serious street dancer, his feeling for Yuki were the same. But now the question was . . . could he except the real Shuichi before him now?

"I really like Yuki but I don't know if he likes me too, and if he does and he found out that I'm a street dancer, would he still like me?"

"You must be pretty serious about this guy, because the last time I checked the famous 'Black-Heart' doesn't like or care for anyone."

"Hey! Of course I do! What gave you that ridiculous idea?!"

"Because ever since I met you, you've always been closed off and would never talk to anyone, then I hear you get with this guy and then you quit street dancing all together for this guy. Then almost a year later, who happens to crash our practice, but a pink haired famous singer Shuichi Shindou. When I found out who you really were, I nearly had a heart attack, but I excepted you for who you are. I think that if I can except you for who you are, I think this Yuki can too. Just talk to him, and if things don't work out, you can stay at my place until you figure something out."

"You and Mira wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not Shu. You're our friend. We'd do anything to help you. Just talk to him. I think he'd understand. And that Hiro guy, I think he'll forgive you too. You guys have been friends ever since you two were kids. You guys have a lot of years behind you to make up for it."

"I hope so. And you know, you're right. I need to talk to them and tell them everything. Especially Yuki. Thanks man"

"Hey, it's what I'm here for!"

_Oh my god! So this whole time he's be scared of me finding out and rejecting him? That's why he never told me! Hell even Hiro doesn't know about this! Oh, god, now what do I do?!_


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki had felt he'd heard enough and headed back inside. When he got back inside there was an electric feeling that wasn't there before he had headed out. He swept the room quickly and spotted Touma. He headed over to him and as he got closer, Touma smirked.

"You seem troubled. Shuichi isn't cheating on you is he?"

"What? No, he's not."

"Then what did you over hear?"

"Nothing of use. So what's going on in here?"

"The computer is tallying up the votes now. We should have the results any second now. Oh, and look Mr. Shindou has arrived just in time to find out." Yuki look back toward the entrance to see Shuichi come back in with Itou and one of the members from his group ran up to tell what's going on. He nodded and exchanged a few words with Itou before walking away to the bar and grabbed another bottle of water. He leaned against the bar and started to stare off into space. By the looks of it he was thinking very seriously about something.

"Ok! The votes are in, the tally is finished now lets see who our winners are!" There was a moment of silence and the screen went black. Suddenly the screen lite up and the words 'The Lost Ones' showed up and the crowd went crazy. Yuki looked over everyone to see Shuichi was still leaned against the bar, but he did have a small smile on his face.

"Alright now how about we have Mr. Itou Haruhi come up here and say a few words?!" Everyone went crazy. Itou ran up to the side of the stage, came up, and grabbed a mic.

"Alright, thanks for your votes guys but I got to admit that this would've been impossible if it weren't for Black-Heart, our brilliant choreographer! Come on up, man." Yuki looked over and Shuichi downed the last of his water before placing it on the counter and headed toward the stage where he jumped up with the help of Itou.

"Touma, what the hell is a choreographer?"

"He's the one who comes up with the dance routines. And that means Shuichi made that routine. I'm impressed. Now let's go over what we've learned today. Shuichi has good reflexes, is a street dance fighter, and can come up with amazing routines like that. Well, this certainly has been an eventful night. Wouldn't you agree?" Yuki didn't answer and kept his eyes on Shuichi as he began to speak.

"Hey, guys. It's good being back and I must say, it's been fun working with Itou and the boy's again. I'm happy to announce that I'm back and here to stay." Everyone cheered and went wild and with that Shuichi hopped off the stage. Yuki looked around but lost him in the crowd.

"I believe that this is our cue to leave."

"What? Why? And where did the brat go?"

"That's what I mean. What if he's already left?"

"Shit, you're right. Alright let's get out off here before my head ache get any worse."

"Now you see why I bring a bottle of Advil with me where ever I go."

"Ya, ya. Let's just get out of here." Yuki and Touma made their way to the front where some people were already leaving. They get outside and they see Shuichi walking to the fence with Itou. They looked like they were in deep conversation and it pissed Yuki off. He glared at Shuichi's retreating figure and went around the corner to another warehouse.

"What did I tell you. He's already leaving and so should we before he gets home. I'll drive you home so you'll have time to get ready and back into bed before he get's back."

"Sure, whatever." Yuki and Touma head back to the front entrance where Touma locked it and got into his car and drive back to Yuki's.

"So what is your plan."

"Plan? What plan?"

"To confront Mr. Shindou?"

"Well I know it's not going to be any time soon."

"You're going to have to say something to him eventually. You can't just ignore it."

"I can try."

"Eiri, that's not a good idea." Yuki remained silent as Touma continued to drive them back. "What did you hear when you over heard Mr. Shindou and his friend?"

"Nothing of use."

"Eiri tell me." Yuki looked out the window and sighed as he turned to Touma.

"The brat quit the street dancing gig because of me not long after met me. Apparently before he met me and quit, he was really closed off and didn't really care much for others other than Hiro, but then he met me and I guess something changed. Then a year later his shows up and they didn't even realize it was him until he told them. They are the only ones who know about him too." Yuki sat there mulling over the last part he'd over heard.

"Is there something else?" Touma glanced at him from the road and knew he was right by the way Yuki looked down. "What is it?"

"Touma he was scared to tell me he was a street dancer because he was afraid of how I would react to it."

"And how would you've reacted?"

"I wouldn't have believed him at first but if he had shown me proof like bringing me to one of these battles then maybe I would've freaked and asked him why he didn't tell me sooner and kicked him out of my house-"

"Ok stop right there. That is exactly what he was afraid you'd do. You just explained what Mr. Shindou was afraid you'd do. And Eiri you need to remember that even though Mr. Shindou turned out to be someone who could take care of himself if necessary, he is still just as you said, a brat. He'd be completely alone especially if Mr. Hiroshi turns his back on him."

"Hiro wouldn't do that. They're too close."

"How can you be so sure? Even you said you wouldn't believe it if you didn't have proof."

"Ok point taken."

"Did you hear anything else that might help in this situation?"

"Well, he did say that his friend was right and that he was going to talk to me."

"That's good! Maybe when you ask for proof and he takes you then you can complement him on it. Then ask why he didn't tell."

"Why not do it the other way around?"

"Because if you do it the other way around, he'll most likely think you're mad so complement him first and then ask."

"You make a good point."

"Exactly. Anyway we're here and you have about five minutes before Mr. Shindou gets here so get in there and get to bed."

"Right. Thanks Touma, I owe you one."

"Hell ya you do." Yuki looked back at Touma in bewilderment for a moment at what he just said. "What? I've been married to your sister for 8 years now. Do don't think she wouldn't have rubbed off on me by now?" Touma started to laugh as Yuki just shook his head and stepped out of the car. They said their goodbyes and Yuki headed inside to get ready for when Shuichi got home.

_I'll just wait until he gets the courage to tell me. _


	6. Chapter 6

Yuki quickly got dressed and back into bed. Not two minutes later he hears the door open and close as softly as possible. Shuichi came in with a tired look and grabbed his pj's that he'd been wearing when he went to bed earlier and went out to the hall before Yuki heard the guest bathroom door open and close. Ten minutes later Shuichi came back in with his pink hair back in order and makeup gone. He threw everything into a bag and threw it into the closet.

He quickly got back into bed and sighed as he relaxed. Yuki pretended to shift in his sleep and threw his arm over Shuichi's waist and pulled him closer. Shuichi tensed and then relaxed and leaned back into Yuki's hold. They stayed that way for a while before Shuichi turned over and Yuki closed his eyes before he knew he was awake and felt Shuichi nuzzled into his chest. Shuichi sighed and fell asleep. Yuki felt Shuichi's breathing level out and he looked down at him. Shuichi looked as if he'd never even gone out. He didn't look like the street dancer he saw not 20 minutes ago.

Yuki brushed a few pink strands away from Shuichi's forehead and couldn't help but marvel at his peaceful face. Now that he understood why Shuichi hadn't told him about the whole street dancing thing, he just couldn't be mad at him. Shuichi looked beat even in his sleep it was almost . . . cute. This loud, dancing brat really was going to be the death of him.

Shuichi woke up with Yuki still asleep with his arm thrown loosely over his waist. Shuichi closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, enjoying the warmth around him with Yuki. Reluctantly, Shuichi pulled away and headed out of their room and to the kitchen to start the coffee. The smell of Yuki's favorite coffee filled the kitchen and Shuichi got out the eggs and bacon for breakfast. The bacon was simmering next to him as he scrambled the eggs and his couldn't help letting his mind wonder to the conversation he'd had with Itou. He knew Itou was right but he didn't know how to tell Yuki about that 'other' side of him. He didn't know if Yuki would except him after he told him. Hell, he didn't even know how to bring it up. It was so nerve wracking that he had no idea what to do.

If Yuki did like him at all, and sometimes it was questionable, he would like the hyper, crazy side of him. He wouldn't take well to the serious, quiet side of him. But then again he might like that better. Yuki was always complaining that he was too loud and annoying, maybe showing Yuki that 'other' side of him would cause him to like him more. Then again, Yuki could be unpredictable. You just never know what's going on in the that blonde head of his. Shuichi could usually read people like a book and know exactly what they were thinking, but Yuki was impossible to read. This was exhausting. But never the less . . . he had to tell Yuki the truth. Shuichi heaved a heavy sigh just as Yuki came in unnoticed. Yuki raised a brow and came up behind Shuichi, snaking his arms around his waist making Shuichi jump in surprise.

"Yuki! Wha...?"

"What are you sighing about? Those lyrics again?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, they're killing me. I've got so many ideas that I just don't know where to start." It was only half true. He really didn't know where to start, but it wasn't lyrics he was having trouble with . . . it was the routine for the next meet in ten days and he needed it done by Wednesday, which was in three days. He almost heaved another sigh at the thought of it.

"Bacon's burning, brat."

"What? WAA!" Yuki was right. The bacon wasn't too bad, just a little crispy around the edges. Looks like clumsy Shuichi was back for the time being. Shuichi finished up and set up everything at the table while Yuki sat down and started to read the paper. Shuichi usually couldn't read Yuki but something today was different. Yuki almost seemed on edge about something. And Yuki was on edge.

Yuki knew that Shuichi told his friend that he was going to tell him about his double life but he still didn't know if he really would. Shuichi could be unpredictable and you just never know what's going through his head. Yuki wanted to come out and say that he knew what was going on but he also wanted to hear it from Shuichi himself and know that he trusted him enough with his secret. He also knew that Shuichi needed to find the courage before he said anything so for now all he can do is sit back and wait until Shuichi is ready.

Shuichi sat down and ate breakfast with Yuki until he had to leave. Waving a quick goodbye, he was out the door. Yuki's finished up as well and went into his study to try and get working on his new book. No matter how hard he tried, though, he couldn't get his mind off what he saw last night. Opening another tab on Word, Yuki started to write

what had been happening . . .

• **Shuichi lied about what time he'd be home.**

• **Went to go find him, walks right by our road.**

• **Follow Shuichi until lost him.**

• **Come back act like nothing happened.**

• **Shuichi gets strange call and has scary reflexes.**

• **Follow Shuichi and finds out he's a competitive street dancer.**

• **Is still debating about telling the truth after talk with friend.**

Yuki stopped there and leaned back in he chair. He was honestly wondering if Shuichi was actually going to tell him the truth or just keep it bottled up. He wanted to hear it from Shuichi, but Yuki had a feeling that it was going to a while before he told him and didn't know how long his patients would last. The two of them were one in the same in that department and was only a matter of time before one of them cracked. The big question was who was going to crack first?

Shuichi was sitting in the sound booth with Suguru and Hiro, who were working on the dynamics of their new song, and was still stressing about what to do about Yuki. Yes, he wanted to tell him; yes, he hated going behind his back, but it all came down to how Yuki was going to react when he tells him his secret. Either he will except it and be interested, he excepts it and doesn't really think anything of it, or (the option he feared) Yuki hates him and throws him out. Shuichi dropped his head into his hands and sighs for the hundredth time that morning. Hiro and Suguru had taken notice while he was deep in thought and decided not to get into this one. If Shuichi was stressing he was crying all over Hiro. If Shuichi was really, truly _Stressing_, you know he has to handle this one on his own. The only thing was now they were worried about him. And that's yet another thing Shuichi has to worry about. Telling Hiro about his street dancing. Hiro doesn't know squat about that and he was hoping to keep it that way, but knowing Hiro he'd find eventually anyway, so might as well get it over with. Shuichi's life sucks at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>I have dead lines on my profile please take a look so you can mark you're calendar's! I'll try to stay true to them as much as possible. Love you guys!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I actually got this one in on time! YEAH! Anyway hope you guys enjoy! Have a happy... wait what day is it? ... Wednesday! I knew that, lol.**

* * *

><p>They were wrapping up at the studio and Shuichi was grabbing his bag when Hiro came up to him.<p>

"Hey Shuichi, you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you looked like you weren't feeling well earlier, you had your head in your hands. Everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's great. I was just trying to remember something and it was killing me." Lie! How can anything be

ok?! Ok, yeah the songs went well today, but that's about it. Other than that his life was complete chaos.

"All right. Just wanted to make sure. Anyway, I've got to go so I'll see you later."

"Ok, Hiro. Bye!" Shuichi and Hiro went their separate ways and Shuichi was about to round the corner when Hiro called out to him.

"Hey, Shu!"

"What?"

"Got your phone this time?" Shuichi looked in his back pocket and it was there, bright and pink as always.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Well, that's a relief."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Yeah, yeah. See ya!"

"Bye Hiro!" Shuichi went around the corner and headed to the elevator and pushed the button. He got in when the car got there and went down. He left the building and headed towards home. When he got to his and Yuki's street, he passed it like he had been for a while now, only this time he was being followed.

Yuki knew that Shuichi would be walking by soon and he couldn't resist. He walked to the end of their street and hid in the shrubs. Not ten minutes later, Shuichi walks by and keeps going past their street. Yuki waited another minute and then started to follow him. This time he was able to keep a better eye on him because there weren't as many people today. He followed Shuichi down towards the docks when he veered to the right and kept going. Confused, Yuki kept following him until he came out to another street. Not used to this part of town, Yuki made sure he kept his pick haired idiot in his sights at all times. They went down a few more streets and Yuki almost had two panic attacks when he thought he'd lost him only to find just as he was going around the corner.

Finally, Shuichi headed towards an older looking building which turned out to be an old dance studio that was shut down a few years back. Shuichi went inside and Yuki followed a moment after. He walked in and he could voices down the hall. He went down the hall and pasted a few small rooms which he assumed had been for the younger kids. At the end of the hall was the last room and the door was slightly ajar. Looking inside Yuki could see a few of the members from the group Shuichi had danced with. Some were on the their phones or chatting with each other while others were stretching over to the sides.

Mirrors went around the room in a full 360 but even with that he had a hard time seeing the room and the members including Shuichi who couldn't see at all. Looking around a little more, Yuki could see a sign saying "Viewing Booth" near the top of the room where he guessed parents or scouts for colleges would sit so they could observe the class. Pulling away from the door, he looked around until he found the stairs that led up to the booth.

When he went in, he made sure not to close the door and put a little wooden wedge that had been sitting out side under the door. The last thing he needed was the door making any noise and being found out. Pushing past a curtain that led to the actual booth, he stepped in and was amazed on how big the room actually was. The room was the size of high school gymnasium and there were even more people that he hadn't seen at the dance off on the other side of the room that had been the behind the door.

The room itself was clean and looked like it was brand new, unlike the other rooms he had past to get to this one. The mirrors in the other rooms had layers of grim and dust and a few of them had been shattered, but in this room, the mirrors looked as if they had just been installed 20 minutes ago. Not a blemish on them. The floors too. They looked as if they had been re-sanded, primed, and glossed giving them a nice shine.

Getting over his initial shock, Yuki sat in the front so he could have a clear view. The window looking into the room was tinted so you couldn't see anyone inside unless you turned on the lights inside the booth which Yuki had no intention of doing. He could also hear everything that was going on inside and was thankful that the sound was muffled a bit because he could tell it was probably loud in there.

He didn't wait long before Shuichi came out of a door to the side that had an old sign saying it was the boys changing room. He'd changed into a t-shirt that clung to him and was cut off just below the rib cage so you could see his mid-drift and a pair of jersey shorts that came down to his knees. After him was Itou who was also wearing jersey shorts but had on a real t-shirt that went a little past his hips. They both went to the front of the room and talked for a minute before Itou plugged his ears and Shuichi blew a whistle, getting everyone's attention. The room instantly went silent and Itou un-plugged his ears before he spoke.

"Ok everyone, good evening. Glad you guys could make it and that everyone got here safely. Now, before we start I want to say good work last night on the battle, I'm proud of you guys." Everyone started hooting and yelling in victory before Itou brought them under control again. "And I have to say that last night wouldn't have been possible if not for Shuichi showing up in our time of great need." People started clapping and Shuichi just nodded. "Alright! Now, down to business. Shuichi, the floor is yours." Shuichi nodded again before stepping up and looking around at everyone.

"Alright, hey guys it's good to be back and I must say that I'm proud of you guys as well for last night and for those who weren't in the actual routine, thank you for your support last night in the votes and just coming out." Everyone clapped but it only lasted a moment. It was almost like Shuichi had complete control over them all. "Now, in last nights battle, I only used people I knew from when I was here before and that's only because I was pressed short for time and I knew what each of them were capable of. What their strengths and weaknesses are. I was glad to see that a lot of you had gotten over those weaknesses and better yet made them some of your strengths. So, congrats on that guys, but I can see that some things still need to be worked on and that is only natural. Nobody's perfect and everyone is different."

"Now what I want to do is take some of the new faces I see and use you in the next routine for the battle that is in ten days. Eleven if you count today. What I'm going to do today is have Itou play some of the old tracks that you guys have battled with before and get a better standing in who can do what and who's going where in the routine. I haven't made the routine yet and that is also the purpose of today and tomorrow. I want to see what I have to work with and see what I can make with the tools I have. The tools being the abilities of each of you individually and as a team. Last night was possible not just because I knew what they could do, I also know that despite some peoples differences I know I can count on them as a team. If you really feel that you can't work as a team because you have or are having issues with someone, I want you to leave now and if you stay and I see this happening I will not hesitate to stop what we are doing, slap you upside the head and throw you out myself. Is that clear?" Everyone was looking around and nodding.

"Good. These practices and battles are not so you can show off or show some one up. Can you show up to the other team yes, but your own crew? No, absolutely not. This whole thing is made possible because we work as a team. If not, the whole thing comes crumbling down. You saw the other team last night. They were all over the place, they had no rhythm, they didn't feel the music and most importantly they didn't know each other. Since they didn't know each other they don't know what each other were capable of, and they didn't know each other because they don't know what it means to work as a team, but I am going to make sure you do. Itou, I think they are done with hearing

me lecture them so let's get on with the practice."

"You got it. Line up!" And with that the practice began.


	8. Chapter 8

For almost an hour Yuki watched as the crew members went through one routine after another until they were to near exhaustion. Shuichi was at the front of the room facing him and was watching the dancers, taking notes on the each routine and once in a while having a quick word with Itou. After what felt like the hundredth song that would be stuck in Yuki's head for the rest of the day Shuichi blew his whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Ok, I've seen most of you guys in the routines I've seen so far, some even multiple times, and there are still a few of you who I haven't seen but we're going to take a 20 minute break, so just chill while me and Itou go over some notes." Everyone sighed with relief and those who had just finished collapsed onto the ground while a few of their friends went and got some water and hand towels. Shuichi and Itou headed out into the hall and Yuki got up. Stretching after sitting for so long had him groaning in pleasure as his joints popped back into place.

Yuki went out of the booth and down the stairs before going out into the hall. He walked down the hall until he got to the corner and he could hear Shuichi and Itou talking.

"What do you think of them?"

"They're not bad, but they could definitely use some work, especially the members from Routine 7. I don't know why but it looked to me like Melody and Annie just could not sync. Do you know what that's all about? Last I knew they

were the best of friends?"

"After you left last night, apparently Annie and Melody had a big blow out. I don't know what it's all about, but someone said it was over Melody's ex-boyfriend."

"Seriously? What are they high school girls? They better figure it out quick or get over it, otherwise neither of them will be in the dance off coming up and I'd hate to see that because they are both amazing on the floor. If they can't get their act together soon, I'm going to have to talk to them. Give them a warning for me, will you?"

"Ya, sure Shu."

"Good, anyway about the routine for the dance off, I really like the newbie's from routine 3 and 8. they seem like they have an idea of what they are doing and I'm thinking about using a few of them. Do you have anyone in particular in mind for the dance off from those routines?"

"Ya, actually I was thinking Takahashi and Misaki from routine 3 and Hikaru, Yuu, Shinobu, and Amaya from routine 8."

"I like them too, but I don't know about Shinobu. He seemed a little shaky during that routine. And routine 6,too."

"That's because he idolizes you and was freaked out that he had to preform for you... twice."

"He idolizes me? Why would he?"

"You really are an idiot. He idolizes you because you're amazing. He wanted to be in the crew because he wanted to be as good as you and his brother."

"His brother? Who's his brother?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Itou."

"Alright, alright. His brother is the one and the only,... Diamond Green!"

"..." The silence last for at least a minute or two before- "WHAAAAAAAAT!" Yuki had to plug his ears for that one and some of the chatter that was going on in the other room stopped at the sudden and loud outburst. "Are freaking kidding me?! You better not be Itou or I'll skin you alive MYSELF!" Yuki could hear gurgling noises as if someone was being choked and trying to talk at the same time.

"Shu-ichi! Can't... Breathe!" There was loud gasp signaling that Itou had been let go out of whatever death grip Shuichi had on him and was finally able to breathe. "Anyway Shuichi, *cough* when it comes to Diamond Green, I wouldn't have the heart to mess with you. You've looked up to that guy since before you were even street dancing."

"Duh! So, is that kid really Diamond Green's brother? I can hardly believe it."

"Neither could I. I even made the poor kid bring in his birth certificate as proof and plain as day it's true. Diamond Greens real name is Hideki Goro."

"Goro? But Shinobu's names is Saburo. How does that work?"

"They had the same dad but different moms. Shinobu decided to keep his mothers maiden name after he graduated middle school."

"Oh, well that also explains why they look nothing alike. But why did he change his name?"

"Well, since they were both the sons of a CEO it was only natural that they both went to prestigious schools. Shinobu is little more than a year younger than Hideki, so they were only a grade apart. As they both grew older, their teachers and peers kept comparing them to each other. Shinobu carried great marks in school, but Hideki always managed to do better. After middle school he got fed up and changed his name to his mothers maiden name so that wouldn't happen."

"Oh, well that makes sense. Is he anything like Diamond?"

"Not really. He's his own person with his own style. That's why I had him join the crew. If he has the determination to do it he can do it. And boy is that kid dead sent on beating his brother."

"You think he can do it?"

"Hell, ya. To be honest there is only one other person who I've seen that has that kind of drive and potential that he has."

"Really, who?"

"You. He kinda reminds me of you when you first started out."

"No way seriously?"

"Yup, there's no doubt in my mind that he's going to make it big in the streets one day."

"Huh, well if you say that he's got so much potential and he reminds you of me then I know just where I'm going to put him in the routine."

"Really, where?"

"... Front and center." Yuki heard the door opening and Itou stammering behind Shuichi as he went back into the practice room before he, too, headed back to the booth to watch the rest of the practice and any other routines they had to go through before they ended.

They continued for another half hour before Shuichi called it quits and everyone started to pack up. Yuki took that as his cue to get out of there before anyone knew he had been there and head back so he'd be home when Shuichi came through the door.

He got home and opened his laptop and played the messages that were on his machine while he'd been out. There were only two. One from his editor from the publishing company wondering where the first manuscript was for the new series he promised and the other was from Touma asking him if he found out anything new. Once his laptop warmed up he went on his email and sent a message to Touma about what he'd saw and asked what he thought about it. He also asked him if he could find anything on a Diamond Green so he could see who this guy was that had Shuichi ready to choke someone. He closed his email and went to the kitchen for a beer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! It's my Birthday today and I thought I might as well feel good about something today... yeah today sucked, but I know it could've been worse so I'm not complaining. Consider this my present to you guys for being awesome fans. Love you guys!**

* * *

><p>Around twenty minutes after he got home, Shuichi showed up as the pink tornado he usually is.<p>

"Yuki~! I'm back!"

"Yeah, no shit, brat."

"Awe, you're so mean to me! Don't I even get a welcome home kiss?" Shuichi looked at Yuki with the biggest purple puppy dog eyes that irritated him to all hell, but he couldn't help but love.

"No." Shuichi went from puppy dog eyes to a pout in two seconds flat

"Fine then I'm not feeding you." Shuichi looked away from him with a huff and crossed his arms over his chest. It was then that Yuki noticed the shopping bags in his hands.

"What did you have in mind?" Shuichi gave him a knowing grin.

"Chicken stir-fry in teriyaki sauce with broccoli, red and yellow bell peppers, and fresh green beans."

"I think I'll live." Yuki turned away from him and was making his way to his study when Shuichi called out again.

"Alright, fine. Then I guess you won't be getting any chocolate pie for dessert afterwards." Yuki stopped in his tracks with his eye twitching. The brat had him there. As much as Shuichi like sweets, he at least has the morals not to eat any until he's finished his meal. He does the same thing with Yuki, too. If he catches him eating sweets before a meal, he'd never heard the end of it. Now he was in a pinch. Chocolate pie was his favorite, next to strawberry cakes, and he knew he'd never get a piece of it with Shuichi on guard.

Turning abruptly, Yuki marched back to the pink hair menace and captured his lips in a hard kiss. Immediately he had complete control of the kiss and dominated the smaller man. Too soon for Shuichi's liking, Yuki pulled away and head back to his study leaving Shuichi in a giddy daze. It took him a minute, but then he pulled himself together and headed to the kitchen to get started on dinner.

Pulling out all the pans he'd need, he got to cutting the chicken into bite size pieces. Once he finished that, he put the chicken in a deep dish skillet with a little olive oil so it wouldn't stick. After the chicken was cooked through, Shuichi threw in a full bottle of teriyaki sauce and started to chop up the vegetables while it simmered. Once everything was chopped up he threw that in as well and mixed it up. Pulling out a second bottle of teriyaki sauce, he dumped about half the bottle in and put a lid on top to let it soak up and simmer.

While that sat on the stove, Shuichi pulled out a premade graham cracker crust pie pan and got to making the pudding. Filling the pan once it was done he put into the fridge to chill while he finished and they ate dinner. Pulling out the rice cooker he filled it up and got it going. Opening the lid, Shuichi checked on the stir-fry. Pulling out a piece of broccoli, he chewed on it to make sure that it had softened up, but still had a bit of crunch. Just the way he knew that Yuki liked it.

On the way home he had come to the decision to pamper Yuki with food, cleaning and evening quiet time to soften him up. Hopefully this will make it easier to introduce him to the other side of Shuichi that no one else knew. He knew it was a long shot. This was Yuki he was talking about, and there was only so much that he could pull before he would finally be fed up. Hopefully he won't be pulling too much… yet.

The rice done and dinner ready, Shuichi sets the table before calling Yuki. "Yuki! Dinner's ready, so take a break and come eat." He walks away from he kitchen door where he had called for Yuki and pulled out the iced tea he had in the fridge and was setting it on the table as the blonde author walked in. "Hope you enjoy~!"

"Yeah, yeah brat." It's all he gets, but Shuichi knows that the stir-fry is one of the dishes that Yuki took a liking to after he moved in. Before he moved in - forced his way in - Yuki was pretty much living off of beer and cigarettes. It honestly scared Shuichi to death and he took it upon himself to make breakfast, leave a lunch and have dinner ready in the evening for him. He felt better knowing there was something for Yuki everyday and he felt elated when he'd come home and lunch's dishes were in the sink. It also helped him in learning what Yuki liked and what he didn't.

Dinner when by quickly and then they were both in the living room eating the pudding pie and watching a movie. There was only a third of the pie left when the movie was over and they went their separate ways. Shuichi cleaned up the kitchen and did the dishes while Yuki went to his study to "try" to work, knowing he wouldn't get very far.

When Shuichi finished in the kitchen and turned out the lights, the day finally caught up to him and he found himself exhausted. He walked into Yuki's study and looped his arms around his lovers shoulders.

"What do you want brat?"

"Hmm, just saying goodnight." Shuichi kissed Yuki on the cheek and nuzzled into his neck.

"Well, you don't need to be hanging all over me to say goodnight. Get off me." Shuichi pulled back enough to pout.

"That's mean, Yuki," he whined with fat tears in his eyes and his bottom jutting out.

"Keep that pout up and you'll see how mean I can be." Shuichi squealed and jumped back giggling. Yuki just rolled his eyes and went back to his attempt at a half-assed plot for the new manuscript that was due soon. He wasn't making an ounce of progress, but it would seem odd it he wasn't sitting at his computer so he might as well try.

Shuichi gave him one last kiss on the cheek and said goodnight before leaving his office and heading to bed. Another long day over and Yuki was tired to say the least. It wasn't long before Yuki shut down and followed Shuichi to bed. His hyper lover was already asleep, snuggled up to his pillow. He quickly changed and slipped into bed beside of him. Pulling the duvet up he spooned behind him and fell asleep to the smell of Shuichi's strawberry scented hair.


End file.
